


bright shiver of my heart

by Ushio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Gladio takes one for the team and everyone gets a gay happy ending yay, M/M, Stabbing, just read it guys, kinda soul-bounding ??? i guess ??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio
Summary: Un Escudo que deja morir a su Rey no puede llamarse como tal.





	bright shiver of my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [comic about gladdy Actually Being A Shield for Noct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354639) by kaciart. 



> aaaaaa buenas gente :D. pues aquí traigo un poco de gladnoct mu sano para el alma que el fandom está muy falto de este maravilloso ship. todo lo que encuentro es porno y ot4 y así no se puede. el fic me ha salido de un tirón y estoy muy contenta con él pero la idea original no es mía!!!! así que desde aquí gracias mil a la autora, aunque no vaya a leer esto nunca. me ha matado bien matada a feels.
> 
> y nah, espero que lo disfruteis y cualquier cosa que queráis comentar ya sabéis dónde /besos

 

 

_Mouths filled with the blood / bright shiver of my heart_

_/ like a forest fire dying / in the rearview mirror_

( **Scherezade Siobhan,**  “Bombay, Uncut - II”) 

 

 

Después de la décima o duodécima espada Noctis pierde la cuenta y cierra los ojos. Ciento catorce filos se dicen fácil mientras uno deambula en el éter azul del Cristal, pero a la hora de la verdad el dolor es... inimaginable. Escapa toda comprensión, toda descripción. Y ni siquiera se trata de dolor _físico_. Puede lidiar con eso, tiene un umbral alto, control, disciplina para soportar quemaduras, venenos, arañazos y fracturas. Pero no. Cada espada le duele en el alma, más allá de la carne, más hondo que en la médula de sus huesos, que en su tuétano. El dolor de las acometidas recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo y le sacude hasta dejarle sin aliento. Siente ganas de llorar. Siente que se le rompe el corazón. La misma pena abismal que le devoró tras la muerte de Luna le sobrecoge, infinitamente multiplicada; cada filo se clava acompañado de todo cuanto sintió su dueño. Todo su odio, su rabia, su asco, su miedo. Su amor, su dulzura, su lujuria, su compasión. Noctis siente como todos los Lucis Caelum desde el primero (desde Ardyn) viven por un infinito segundo a través de él. Oye sus voces. _Le quiero. Os echaré de menos. Lo siento tanto. Perdón padre, madre, amor. Perdón, mi pueblo. No quiero. No es justo. ¡No quiero morir! Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

La súplica de ciento catorce reyes, todos ellos arrebatados de sus vidas, todos ellos subyugados bajo el mismo destino. Noctis quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos. Quisiera acogerles, sanarles, brindarles la misma paz que Luna habría sido capaz de ofrecerles. Quisiera ser capaz de pensar en todos ellos, en todos y cada uno de los hombres que murieron aguardándole, rogando por el Entronado. Pero le tiemblan las manos y la espada de su padre se le resbala y todo cuanto Noctis ve tras sus párpados cerrados es el rostro de aquellos que _él_ ama. Quizá sea una falta de respeto para con los grandes reyes del pasado. Quizá sea indigno de él no prestar atención a los últimos ruegos de su carne y sangre.

Pero _Luna_ le sonríe, corriendo despeinada por un campo de flores, e Ignis juega a piedra, papel o tijeras con él, escondidos ambos bajo el escritorio de su padre, cuando aún eran lo bastante pequeños para caber allí; y Prompto suelta zumo por la nariz al reírse de un chiste suyo y Gladio le roba sus patatas fritas con una risita atronadora, sacando la lengua por una esquinita de la boca y frunciendo los ojos cuando Noctis le suelta la lechuga en su plato. Y Noctis ve a su padre, cuando aún tenía el cabello castaño y no necesitaba bastón, abrazándole con dulzura bajo la suave lluvia veraniega porque le ayudaba a dormir mejor; ve a su padre en las escaleras de la Ciudadela, su voz grave y su rostro pétreo, sus palabras acero: _jamás claudiques_.

 _No lo hice, padre. Jamás claudiqué_ , quiere decir Noctis. _Mientes_ , respondería Regis _, estás cediendo aquí, ahora, al final del camino. Te escondes en ellos_.

Noctis deja escapar un largo sollozo y sus manos tiemblan. Más de cien filos, ya. _Es que no puedo. Es que no puedo sin ellos. Es que no habría sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. No podría sobrevivir ahora. Les necesito. Los quiero tanto…_

Las lágrimas le salpican las muñecas. Noctis afianza su agarre en la espada y en sus recuerdos. Las fotografías de Prompto en todas las superficies de su piso, y el baño echo un desastre por la vez que intentó montar un cuarto oscuro. La sonrisa cómplice de Ignis al dejarle dormir quince minutos más en época de exámenes. Las cartas de Luna, larguísimas, siete páginas escritas por ambas caras con letra chiquita y picuda, llenas de metáforas y sueños y miedos y amor. Videojuegos desperdigados por el sofá y cables y la vez que jugó con su padre al _Just Dance_. Gladio, acompañándole a pescar, acompañándole en su silencio, sonriéndole con dulzura cada vez que pillaba algo bueno. Gladio, ayudándole con su terapia física en los primeros años tras el accidente. Gladio, prestándole una sudadera el día que Noctis cogió fiebre en pleno entrenamiento _porque si no te pondrás peor, majestad_ y Noctis le gruñó y sacó la lengua, pero por dentro se derretía, se deshacía, se perdía en el olor y la textura de su ropa. Gladio, sudando a mares en el vestíbulo del salón de tatuajes, tan nervioso, y lo cálida que estaba su mano cuando Noctis se la aferró con una sonrisa pequeña.

Noctis añorará esa mano más que nada.

Ciento trece espadas. Una más. Una más y por fin—

El golpe final nunca llega. En su lugar, un peso familiar y un olor conocido se imponen, súbitos, y Noctis le siente en su regazo, cubriéndole por completo, protegiéndole — como un escudo. _No. No, no, no, no, por favor. Gladio._

Al abrir sus ojos Noctis ve a su corazón.

—Gladio —grazna Noctis, su voz apenas un susurro en el océano de dolor que anega su alma. Gladio se aprieta más contra él, su espalda ancha y eterna, y gira un poco la cabeza para sonreírle; le sale sangre por la boca.

De su estómago sobresale la espada de su padre, la última espada, su filo azulado y gris en las penumbras de la sala. Es casi un milagro que el arma no le atraviese de lado a lado y, al moverse Gladio, un reguero de sangre oscurísima se derrama por sus muslos y sus piernas. Gotea grotescamente del trono al suelo. Noctis mueve los brazos, temblando por el esfuerzo, y le abraza por la cintura, apretándole más contra sí, manchándose las manos en el proceso. Gladio gruñe y se vuelve un poco más, mirándole casi de frente. En sus ojos brilla una resolución férrea.

—Mi rey —dice, su voz grave y ronca. Oírle le arranca otro sollozo a Noctis—. Casi no llego…  Perdóname, Noct.

—Idiota. E-eres un… idiota, en qué… —a Noctis no le salen las palabras. _En qué estabas pensando_. El nudo de su garganta está demasiado enmarañado en todo lo que siente, lo que han sentido sus antepasados, lo que arde saber que Gladio morirá aquí, ahora, tan inútilmente, y no podrá disfrutar del amanecer que traerá al mundo. Y un secreto miedo reverbera entretejido en todo: ¿y si los Sidéreos ya no le consideran digno? ¿Y si ha truncado su destino como Entronado? Pensar que tanto dolor haya sido en vano, que Gladio quizá haya condenado al mundo a una eternidad en las sombras…

—Noct. Todo irá bien. —Gladio acerca su rostro, con la boca aún llena de sangre y Noctis no lo duda, no lo piensa, no concibe algo que no sea: besarle. Le besa, con la boca abierta, sin parar de llorar ni un momento. Ya siente el tirón del anillo, la voz de los dioses, la despedida inminente.

—No. No, por favor, no, todavía no —suplica entre besos a los Sidéreos. El anillo refulge y Gladio se separa un poco para mirarle. Hay demasiadas cosas que nunca se han dicho. Demasiadas cosas que ya nunca se dirán. Hay tan poco tiempo…

—Te quiero —dicen, al unísono, y rompen en una carcajada dantesca y adolorida en cuanto pronuncian las palabras. La sonrisa torcida de Gladio es lo último que ve Noctis; la voz histérica de Prompto gritando _¡Gladio! ¡Joder, Ignis, ven!_ es lo último que escucha. La mano cálida y grande de su escudo es lo último que siente, sus dedos en su muñeca, tanta dulzura en un pedacito de piel. Tanto amor.

Dentro del Cristal, en el éter azul que quisiera llamar hogar, le acompañan todas las almas que tanto quiere. Le prestan su fuerza para derrotar a Ardyn y a su esteopatía. Le sonríen antes de desaparecer y la última es la de Luna, una sonrisa pícara que Noctis reconoce bien. La de _te libras por ahora_. Confuso, contempla como esa sonrisa se desvanece y no se atreve a tener esperanza, no se atreve a esperar—

Bahamut trona:

—Su alma ya tiene dueño. No tenemos potestad para con ella.

Una dulce oscuridad sobreviene a Noctis antes de que pueda pensar en el significado de tal afirmación. Así abandona el mundo: tan confuso y perdido como llegó a él.

 

* * *

 

Así regresa al mundo: con dolor de cabeza, mareado, sofocado y con un brazo dormido. Se pasa cinco largos minutos parpadeando, preguntándose si ha alcanzado el más allá; si por fin verá a Luna y a su padre. A Gladio, quizá. Parpadea despacio, centrándose poco a poco, y lo primero que percibe es la luz dorada y cálida que se derrama por la ventana y encharca el suelo en mediodía. El aire huele a fresco y limpio — muy distinto al hedor fúnebre que anegaba el mundo que abandonó. Y Noctis estaría completamente convencido de que ha llegado al paraíso si no fuera por el peso muerto de Prompto sobre su brazo izquierdo; la cabeza se le clava en la muñeca y Noctis siente un reguero de babas en la mano. Prompto no está muerto. No puede estarlo. Lo cual significa…

—Ugh. Muévete, Prom. Pesas —masculla Noctis con voz ronca. Necesita beber agua. Prompto ronca un poco, removiéndose, pero entonces Noctis se mueve de golpe y su cabeza da contra la cama, despabilándole en un instante.

—¡Ay!

—Vaya recibimiento, eh.

—Que te calles, Noc… —Prompto levanta la cabeza de golpe, su automática respuesta muriendo a medio camino, sustituida por la sonrisa más brillante que Noctis haya visto en su vida. Se abalanza sobre él, envolviéndole con sus brazos y dándole besos en la mejilla—. ¡Noct! ¡Noct, Noct, Noct, estás bien! ¡Estás bien!

—Dejaré de estarlo si no me sueltas —gruñe Noctis, cariñoso, y alza los brazos no sin cierta dificultad para devolverle el gesto. Para perderse en él. En el confort y la seguridad y la tranquilidad que le brinda. Prompto huele como siempre, a esa estúpida colonia de chocobos que solo él debía comprar en toda Insomnia y Noctis se siente tentado de preguntar dónde consiguió un frasco en pleno apocalipsis.

Permanecen abrazados un rato largo, acariciándose el pelo mutuamente; Prompto no para de mascullar que _estás bien estás bien estás bien_ como si no se lo creyera aún. Como si necesitara este mantra para terminar de anclarse a la tierra. Noctis le entiende y no le culpa. Tampoco él está muy _aquí_ todavía. Siente la cabeza llena de algodón, su pensamiento inconexo y fragmentado y el cuerpo pesadísimo. Siente que lleva durmiendo mucho, mucho tiempo. Solo espera que no sean más de diez años esta vez.

Finalmente, Prompto le suelta y es entonces que cae en otros detalles:

—¡Ay, mierda! ¡Gladio! —Prompto abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta, tanto que podrían salírsele de las cuencas, y el que sale corriendo por la puerta es él, dando zancadas y saltos, antes de que Noctis pueda siquiera preguntar por Gladio.

 _Pero está vivo_. Noctis guarda ese conocimiento muy adentro de su corazón y agradece a todos los Sidéreos su infinita compasión.

—¿Noctis? —la voz de Ignis irrumpe en sus pensamientos igual que él irrumpe en la habitación, acompañado por el traqueteo de su bastón. Noctis, que se siente un poco más fuerte, hace caso omiso del dolor y el cansancio y se arrastra fuera de la cama. Ignis se merece muchísimo más que esto. Ignis se merece poder ver la luz que ha traído el mundo, poder vivir su vida con normalidad, se merece… bueno. Como mínimo se merece un abrazo.

Así que Noctis se abalanza hacia él, abrazándole por la cintura y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Ignis deja caer el bastón, que repiquetea contra el suelo con un sonoro _clac_ , y le devuelve el abrazo sin dudarlo ni un instante. Sus brazos encuentran el camino de siempre y se cierran entorno a Noctis, apretándole los omoplatos. Para Noctis, es como regresar a casa. Es familiar y dulce y tan querido que no puede evitar que se le salten las lágrimas. Ignis siempre ha estado ahí con él, siempre, desde que tiene memoria, y tan solo pensar lo cerca que ha estado de dejarle solo — duele como ciento trece espadas clavadas en el alma. O casi tanto.

—Ya estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido, Noct —dice Ignis, con la voz quebrada, empañada de llanto—. Te estábamos esperando.

—¿He dormido mucho?

—Solo un par de semanas. Casi nada en comparación con tu anterior sueñito reparador.

—Eh —se queja Noctis, con voz débil y una sonrisa frágil—. Que mantener esta buena facha cuesta lo suyo.

—Cuando te afeites ya hablaremos.

Noctis deja escapar una risa que arrastra a Ignis consigo y hace que le tiemblen las piernas; así que Ignis le lleva hasta la cama y le ayuda a taparse de nuevo. Noctis está agotado, probablemente de tanto moverse y tanto hablar, pero no piensa dormirse de nuevo hasta que vea a la última persona que falta. A la persona más importante. El corazón le late desbocado en el pecho cuando piensa en ello e Ignis, que siempre ha sido demasiado listo para su propio bien, le pone un poco al día para distraerle. Están en Lestallum. Todos los demás (Iris, Talcott, Cindy, Cor) están bien. La gente empieza a acostumbrarse poco a poco al regreso de la luz y los cadentes han desaparecido por completo. En el mundo reina una paz extraña y silenciosa.

Insomnia es poco más ahora que una ciudad fantasma.

—Estábamos esperando a que despertases. Regresar allí sin ti no… no se sentía bien.

Noctis quiere decir _gracias_. Quiere decir _¿y si me hubiera muerto? ¿Habríais abandonado mi reino? ¿Se lo habríais legado a los fantasmas?_ Quiere decir _y ahora qué. Qué hago. Qué hacemos, no — no estoy preparado para vivir. Nunca pensé que viviría tanto._ Quiere decir _¿y Gladio?_

Gladio le está leyendo la mente y se acerca por el pasillo con Prompto, que no para de parlotear sobre el propio Noctis, para mortificación suya.

—Y está igual que siempre, de verdad, es que estoy tan contento Gladdy, es…

En cuanto se asoman a la puerta Prompto se calla, súbito, como un zíper que se cierra. Noctis apenas es consciente de ello porque solo tiene ojos para su escudo. Gladio tiene todo el torso (desnudo) vendado y camina apoyándose en dos muletas de aspecto incómodo; su largo pelo está sucio, despeinado y enmarañado; su barba es un desastre que le cubre las mejillas en parches ralos; tiene ojeras, la piel pálida y cetrina de quien ha pasado demasiado tiempo en un hospital y ese ademán irritado de quien escucha hablar a Prompto durante demasiado rato.

Noctis asume que él se ve igual de mal. Si se para a pensar en ello le da un poco de vergüenza. Que Gladio le vea así, tan maltrecho. Pero luego piensa que él también está viéndolo en su momento más bajo. Que esto es algo que han compartido juntos, que les une: el haber rozado la muerte a filo de espada mágica. Se sostienen la mirada y un silencio raro, tenso, se acomoda entre ellos. Ignis se levanta de la cama con un leve carraspeo y sale de la habitación, llevándose a Prompto con él. Por un segundo no pasa nada. Dos. Entonces Gladio se mueve hacia él, apoyándose en las muletas, despacio, y Noctis siente la resolución en cada paso. Es como una promesa constante que fluye y se renueva. _Soy tuyo, soy tuyo, soy tuyo_.

En cuanto se acerca lo suficiente, Gladio deja de lado las muletas y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Todavía no han dicho nada. Noctis no está seguro de qué palabras usar, de cómo dirigirse a él — de como reconocer el tamaño de su sacrificio. De cómo decirle _ahora mi alma es tuya. Y yo te la entrego encantado_. Así que Gladio, que nota su vacilación, decide tomar la iniciativa, como hace siempre, y alarga una de sus manazas para agarrar la mano derecha de Noctis. Con ternura infinita, alza su mano y le besa los nudillos. El contacto es breve, ligero y despierta en Noctis un _anhelo_ que le traba la lengua y detiene su corazón.

—Mi rey —dice Gladio, en voz baja. Una sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de su boca. Noctis no puede evitar un ramalazo de irritación.

—Debería tirarte a un calabozo por haber desobedecido mis órdenes.

—Primero: los hospitales no tienen calabozo.

—Pues el que haya en la comisaría más cercana, a ver…

—Y segundo —Gladio le interrumpe con una sonrisa socarrona, pero hay algo tenso en su expresión—, ¿qué ordenes?

Lo sabe. Los dos saben a que se refieren y saben que el otro lo sabe. Esto es una estupidez.

—¿De verdad me harás repetirlo?

—Tengo entendido que soy un idiota duro de oído así que. Cuantas más veces mejor.

Noctis le sostiene la mirada, tenso, y Gladio no vacila ni cede. Le devuelve esa misma mirada con tanta fuerza y tanta determinación que Noctis se siente ruborizar hasta la raíz del pelo. Chasquea la lengua y desvía la vista, frustrado. El aire continúa enrareciéndose entorno a ellos, crispándose, como si algo eléctrico y chispeante se cociese a fuego lento en el fogón — Noctis se muerde la mejilla interna para suprimir una risa al pensar que ha comparado su tensión sexual no resuelta con Gladio con uno de los guisos de Ignis. Quizá en el fondo, tampoco es algo tan extraño; conoce a Gladio desde que eran niños. Han compartido toda una vida juntos y estos sentimientos que arrastra desde hace _años_ le son tan familiares y caseros como una buena comida. Y precisamente porque conoce a Gladio, sabe también la conversación callada que están manteniendo.

—Os dije… te dije que no claudicaras.

 _Te dije que continuaras viviendo sin mí_.

—Y no lo he hecho. No he cedido ni un momento. Creo que toca admitir que he sido un Escudo ejemplar, Noct. Esa espada pesaba un quintal.

—¿Y no dolió? —Noctis bromea un poco porque la otra opción es romper a llorar. Si piensa otra vez en la sangre que le empapó los labios o en los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de Gladio, la culpa se lo comerá vivo—. ¿Ni un poquito?

—Bah, una minucia. Menudencias. Nada comparado con lo que tuviste que sufrir tú.

—Gladio…

—¿Qué clase de Escudo no está ahí para su rey?

_Claudicar habría sido abandonarte a los brazos de la muerte._

—Pero la profecía…

—¿Hubieras preferido que no interviniese?

_¿Querías morir?_

Sí y no. Vivir sin Luna y sin su padre va a ser lo más duro que tenga que hacer jamás. Pero abandonar a sus amigos… Noctis vuelve a apartar la vista, incapaz de sostener la mirada pura y franca de Gladio. No le esconde nada; no se esfuerza en disimular o menospreciar sus sentimientos: todo está ahí, claramente expuesto bajo la luz del sol. _Te quiero_. Noctis siente que la cabeza le da vueltas; hay mil cosas que quiere decirle. Cosas que quiere preguntar y confirmar y gritarle. Está un poco enfadado y todavía está asustado y sobre todo está nervioso. Un veinteañero en el cuerpo de un _viejo_ , ugh, todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ello. Sabe que no se está comportando con la dignidad y la compostura que se esperaría de él. Pero no puede evitarlo. No puede. Igual que no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos cuando se hallaba a las puertas de la muerte, igual que no pudo evitar besar a Gladio, que no pudo evitar abrazar a Ignis y Prompto—

Noctis ya ha sacrificado suficiente por su país. Estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo; su vida, su futuro, su cuerpo. Ahora que se lo han devuelto (ahora que Gladio le ha salvado) se lo va a quedar y lo atesorará con extremo celo. Ahora que su vida es suya, se permitirá ser egoísta.

Porque no amar a Gladio sería como no respirar. Sería como ignorar a su propio corazón. No es una opción. No es una posibilidad.

Un tanto mortificado, se acerca más a Gladio y apoya la frente en su hombro, escondiendo su mirada de esos ojos tan inquisitivos. Tembloroso, alza una mano y la posa encima de su pectoral derecho, encima de las vendas, y Gladio alza su propia mano al instante y la cubre con cuidado; la mano de Noctis se ve envuelta en una calidez dulcísima.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí —susurra Noctis contra su brazo—. Tenía miedo.

—No pensaba irme a ninguna parte.

—Te clavaste _una espada en el estómago_.

—Nada que un par de colas de fénix y cinco elixires no puedan arreglar.

Noctis no puede evitar sonreír. Y Gladio se limita a abrazarle por la cintura con su brazo libre, acercándole más a él, y a bajar la cabeza para besarle en la coronilla. Es una postura un poco incómoda, pero permanecen así un largo rato, en silencio. Él le acaricia el pelo y Noctis respira hondo. Quizá no sea tan difícil después de todo. El tema este de vivir. Al menos, no si Gladio se queda a su lado. Ya se verá.

Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
